Fluid ejection technology has been applied to a variety of different types of printers, including the web press. One type of web press employs an array of fluid ejection printheads arranged on a support frame over a web of media traveling past the printheads. From time to time, maintenance and/or troubleshooting are performed on the printheads, which typically requires that a maintenance device be brought to the printheads or that the printheads be brought to a maintenance station. In the latter case, removal of the printheads from a support frame can be rather time consuming and/or compromise alignment of the printheads relative to the media web.